


Save My Dog and I Love You

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Not really though, There's sort of a dog fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Chee Mizma went to visit Kiba, but what happens when a new dog attacks Akamaru?





	Save My Dog and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Chee Mizma
> 
> Look: Red knee length hair held up in a purple ribbon, nice figure, purple eyes, fair skin, wears a brown miko styled kimono
> 
> Crush: Kiba Inuzuka

I was walking down the path to Kiba's house. He invited me over to help take care of the dogs while his mom and sis were gone. I walked in the front yard to be greeted by a ton of dogs. I giggled as they licked my face.

"Hey, leave her alone." I heard Kiba's voice and almost fainted at it's sound.

"It's ok Kiba, I'm ok with it." I was a medical ninja, but I was also a vet and worked with Kiba's sister, Hana.

"No Chee, it's not. They know better." Then Akamaru ran over and sat at my feet, smiling and panting.

"Awww, hello Akamaru. Did you enjoy your last check up?" He wagged his tail faster than it already was.

"Looks like he likes you." Kiba was impressed. I smiled. We played with and trained the dogs. Akamaru started to try to play with their new bitch, who's very territorial, and was chewing on a bone. She bit his back, drawing blood and almost breaking his spine.

I ran over, hit the bitch on the nose and took Akamaru inside. Kiba only heard the whine and saw me running inside. He looked around and saw that Akamaru wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he ran in after me.

He saw Akamaru laying on his sister's vet table, while I cleaned the wound. Kiba was almost in tears when he saw his partner.

"What happened?" He said trying to hold the tears back.

"Your new bitch is apparently very territorial and she bit Akamaru when he was trying to play while she was eating a bone. I'll set her straight later." I was not happy. I shaved some of Akamaru's fur and my mad expression turned to one of worry. Kiba saw this and walked over to look at the wound on his little buddy.

"The wound is deep and almost snapped his spine, that bitch punctured an artery. He's bleeding from the inside, thankfully your sis told me where all of the vet supplies are. He needs surgery, you'll need to wait outside with the other dogs after you put your new bitch into a kennel." I ordered and went to get the vet supplies ASAP. Kiba did as he was told and got the bitch into her cage and sat with the other dogs after telling them what happened.

I walked out of the house and told Kiba he could come see Akamaru. Kiba and the other dogs came in and looked at Akamaru.

"He's alright, and he's awake, but he won't be playing or training, or moving for a few days. he'll need help eating, drinking, and getting to the bathroom, but my main concern is that he rests, okay Kiba." I looked at Kiba and watched his mouth turn into a grin.

"So Akamaru's okay?!" He didn't wait for my answer. He just hugged me, spun around and when he stopped spinning, kissed me on the lips. My eyes grew huge as a blush grew on my face. Kiba realized what he was doing and pulled away, blushing.

"S-sorry Chee. I got lost in the moment."

"It's okay Kiba" I said it blushing and in a slight daze. He looked me in the eye, and pulled me close.

"Chee, I haven't been able to find the right time to say this, and wasn't even sure if the feeling was real, but now I know that it is and it's the best time to say it, Chee, you saved Akamaru and that helped me confirm my feelings. Chee I love you." Before I could say anything he kissed me again. His grip on my waist tightened and he put his hand behind my head, pulling me further into the kiss. I stood there for a second, then put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. When we broke the kiss I could finally say the one thing I've been wanting to say for years.

"Kiba, I love you too." And kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first One-shot ever so... don't be too hard on it okay =)


End file.
